reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arannis Galandal
Background Born in an Era of Peace, many years after the war with the Drow, Arannis Galandal was born to Eldrin and Arlayna Galandal in the small town of Shadowdale. Growing up alongside his older sister; Elora, Arannis found himself to always be in competition with her. When he learned to fight with a sword, she learned to fight with two. When he learned to conjure fire, she learned to manipulate it into ice. Growing older, the siblings grew distant, despite their parents best wishes. Elora followed the path of a Fighter, while Arannis sought to become a powerful Sorcerer, and was trained within the small town of his people. They were ruled by a council of eleven sages who looked over the three hundred Moon-elves, the last clan of them based within the mainland at the small, ancient village of Shadowdale, in the Dalelands. Trained proficiently in the ways of the shadow, and learning to speak not just Elven or Common, Arannis' teachers; who were also misguided into believing war between the Drow and the people of Shadowdale would rise again, saw potential in him. They saw beyond the charming, pleasant personality. Into the shadows in his heart. And while they knew he could never be turned to Evil, he could at least master the tongue of Abyssal, the demonic tongue. As he progressed through his teachings, and as adolescence approached only mere decades away, Arannis at the age of 78 fell for another student, the same age as him. They met in the inn, over a gambling game where Arannis had to be dragged away, bellowing that he wanted to pay 300 gold for another shot at cards. Hector found him then, pulling him away, and not even the card game could distract Arannis from the eleven man. He was tall, muscular, blonde... and his personality was of the currents of the oceans themselves. Strong, mighty but beautiful. Despite the anger of his teachers and his father, both of who warned him that love would only get in the way of his studying, Arannis and Hector fell into their relationship and were inseparable. But it was his mother, Arlayna, that silenced everyone and everything who stood against them. She didn't care if her son became an all powerful sorcerer, or a farm hand. As long as he was happy. For just one year, Arannis and Hector lived in bliss. But at the age of 79, Arannis and Elora’s mother was killed by a Drow far out in the Dalelands, the hideous people still lurking in the darkness, even though they barely ever came out from underground. Caught in grief, Arannis' studies fell further, he fought with his father and sister, both of who lectured him for grieving over his mother for more then a few days. Elora had become cold, hard and ferocious, just like their father. The Betrayal & Isolation Sensing this further lack of distraction, Arannis' teacher; Master Rilitar Ash attempted to forge Arannis' grief into a weapon, not wanting to risk the proficient warrior and potential master of the arcane Arannis could be. But when the lovers discussed moving away, heading somewhere where the memories weren't so painful, Master Rilitar and his sister Elora struck down Hector. Arannis, however had been travelling into the town's courtyard with a bag in hand, ready to leave. Instead, he found himself witnessing the event from the shadows, Elora disarming Hector as Rilitar dealt the death blow. His love couldn't withstand the attacks from either the Fighter or the elder Sorcerer. Watching as the blonde bled out, Arannis found Hector's eyes meet him one last time. And his lips parted, just enough to mouth the words 'Run... I love you... Run.' No sound, no hint that he might even be communicating, the last thing Arannis saw was Hector's eyes fade, Elora taking a small pouch of gold from his corpse, as he fled into solitude, and after 45 years, and witnessing an event that sparked the fire back into him, a colder, more untrustworthy version of Arannis finally returned to the world of the living. For why should he trust people, when his own sister betrayed him, for why should he love people, when all they do is die, and why should he be kind, when all it brings it rage. Meeting Plink Leaving isolation, Arannis wandered a while, unsure of his purpose. He was drawn to a tavern one night, the warm hearth as a small gnome woman performed for the crowd. She danced between them, and Arannis watched as she cut their purses as they hugged her. A smile tugged his lips as she attempted the same for him. He merely grabbed her hand before she could reach for his pouch, kissed it, and gave her a knowing smile. Following the young performer, Arannis seemingly found her out back in the alleyway, feeding the mice. After a brief discussion, and she introduced herself as Plink they decided to travel together for a while. Seven months later, and they had become the best of friends. Meeting Aegon Plink and Arannis, but mainly Plink, saved Aegon from an attack by an Orc warrior who almost killed him. Plink dealt the killing blow, and after some discussion, it was agreed the three would travel together. Meeting Maximillian They found Maximilian in a tavern, not much more is know except for the fact he intervened when Aegon began getting drunk and stepped in to help them deal with some of the rather unfriendly locals. Meeting Mystic Obscura Though it's not completely clear how they met, it is pretty certain the two groups joined together, after Adrie and Balasar met Lady Eloithe. The other group; made up of Arannis, Plink, Max and Aegon, required coin, and found an advert for a new Adventuring Party. They came together in the house of the Mistborn family, in the Castle Ward District. The Adventure Begins Arrival At Nightstone. Following a job at the Way Inn, Mystic Obscura were heading back up north towards Waterdeep. Upon some discussion, Lady Eloithe explained that she wished to visit her cousin in Nightstone, the current ruler of the town. Agreeing, the party travelled up to the town, taking a slight detour from their original path, they arrived to find a desolate and quiet area around Nightstone. Heading inside of the walled town, Arannis alerted the attention of some Wargs, who Mystic Obscura quickly dispatched. Heading in further, they found the town to be destroyed, boulders from looked like a siege littering the courtyard. The namesake of the town, 'The Nightstone' was found to be taken. Eventually making their way into the abandoned inn, they fought and killed some Goblins who were currently taking up occupation around the town. Finding a woman named Kella, she informed them that the town was attacked by Giants, and it was they who took the Nightstone. She informed them that the towns people had most likely fled into the Ardeep Forest, and she was being hunted by a group known as 'The Zentarmin Assassins'. After some commotion, the group headed out to find the Seven Snakes outside of the keep, reportedly looking for Kella. Eloithe deigned that she was not here, protecting the young woman. Returning to look for her, they found no sign of Kella. Instead, they emptied the town of Goblins, discovered Rillix and headed to the keep. Traversing inside, they found Lady Eloithe's cousin to be deceased, four guards having stayed to watch over her body. As Lady Eloithe commanded them to look after her cousins body, Arannis argued with Balasar over the best course of action. Heading back, they found Kella speaking to the the leader of the Assassins. Adrie transformed herself into a cat, listening in as she learned that they were actually working for The Black Network; an underworld organisation, who would take over towns and turn them into their own, false-towns and networks. Adrie was injured, but the ensuing fight saw them all defeat the Black Network and the Seven Snakes. Before anything else could happen, Lady Eloithe sensed something outside of the gate, and dragged Arannis to close the draw bridge as an Orc Army; The Ear Seekers Tribe, arrived. Waiting it out, the group split up as Max and Aegon remained near the gate, while the others headed to the abandoned shop where they found supplies. However, a small group of Orcs had travelled up the southern river, infiltrating the city from the depths. Corning the group in the house, Arannis and Balasar teamed up to create a distraction as the others fled through the windows. On the outside, Arannis battled and killed two orcs before falling along with Lady Eloithe and Plink, but the group defeated them in the end. On the outside of the walls, the Wood Elves from the Ardeep forest arrived and dispatched the remainder of the Orcs. Carrying the unconscious in, the group decided to rest up, and the next day, after Eloithe had summoned her familiar, Zelda, they headed out to Ardeep Forest. Into The Forest The group travelled into the forest, tracking the footsteps of the townsfolk as they found they led into a nearby cave. Deciding against walking straight in, the group travelled to the West side of the cave. Upon entering, they found a huge cavern with two Ogres in it. Turning back, they entered another cavern only to be captured from behind by a Black Pudding. Arannis, attempting something ridiculous, managed to harness the aftermath of one of Balasar's spells and flipped over the Black Pudding and managed to get to the other side. Despite this, Arannis fell after delivering a blow, but it was enough as the group managed to defeat the Black Pudding, and shortly revived him. Deciding on a different approach, the group headed around to the East Entrance, found by Zelda. Arannis was tasked with guiding the blinded human cleric, Max, as he had no vision in the area. Upon trying to be quiet, Maximilian, tripped with Arannis and they found themselves attracting the attention of nearby Goblins. The Deal With The Goblins & Fight Against The Ogres Upon meeting the goblin, it asked them to kill it's boss, and then he would be boss and allow them to take the townsfolk, who were currently trapped in a cave to the North West, which could only be entered by passing by the Ogres. Max attempted to intimidate the goblin, as Arannis attempted to help him in doing so, much to the chagrin of the group, and the goblin only became more annoyed until Mystic Obscura agreed to defeat his boss. Upon doing so, Max then attempted to negotiate with the Ogres, who in turn turned ferocious and attacked. Despite Balasar falling, and Aegon almost following, the group managed to defeat the Ogres and save the Townsfolk, Arannis killing one of the Ogres. Accepting A Quest Upon returning to Nightstone, the group were asked to deliver a letter to Markam; brother of Samiel Southwell, who fell during the Giant Attack. After some discussion, the group decided to accept the mission, but not before heading back to Waterdeep. The group traveled for a while on their way back to Waterdeep, taking their time as they recovered through their wounds. On one particular night, Arannis sat upon the bank of a river with the party, and cast 'Dancing Lights' to create entertainment for Zelda, who chased after them gleefully. Arrival At Waterdeep Eventually, they arrived at Waterdeep and found the Inn they would usually stay at destroyed, a drunken wizard fight having interfered with their plans. Instead, they were advised by one of the bar tenders there that they would now be staying at the Blue Tailed Mermaid, an inn in the Dock Ward. Despite Arannis and Lady Eloithe's slight displeasure at this, they headed down to the inn and prepared to meet with Cassian. Arannis, feeling nervous about things, drank a little of Aegon's beer and found himself extremely buzzed and burning hot from the drink. As Max wasn't looking, Arannis pouring a lot of the drink into his lighter mead, and then raised a toast to them. Max, sensing nothing wrong; despite the elves cheery demeanor, drank and the goblet dry. Shortly after, Max became extremely drunk and through up into his helmet, Arannis struggling to keep his composure as Max began slurring his words. Meeting Cassian As Cassian, the Liaison to the Mistborn family and the groups Handler, he took their percentage for their job at the Way Inn, and also rewarded them with some gold and a bag of holding for their successful missions. Telling them to make sure he knows of all their missions, and to return them 10% of the profits, Cassian bid them farewell. Arannis seemed to find Cassian as the charming human he was, even noting his tired expression. A Little Rest and Relaxation The group spent around a month relaxing and preparing in Waterdeep, preparing for their long journey to Bryn Shander. Arannis, in his wisdom, continued with gambling obsession and ended up losing a lot of money, even owing a Loan Shark, Cloven, a favor. Distraught at the loss of money, Arannis spent the second week drinking and partying his woes away in the lower wards, even believing he might have done something illegal, but was too drunk to remember. In between this, he visited Aegon, Plink and Balasar in the fighting pits. The extreme form of gambling set Arannis in a good mood, yelling for Plink to "Rip an opponents head off." and even going as far as to kiss Aegon for good luck, something the Orc wasn't exactly pleased by. Arannis and Balasar also engaged in an Axe throwing competition, which saw Arannis lose to the Dragonborn. The Moon Elf was upset, due to the loss of money, his gambling addiction wounding his pride and his pocket. Meeting Random The Red Upon returning to the Inn the night before they set out for Bryn Shander, the group found a Tiefling; Random The Red, sat in their seat. Arannis was immediately rude to him, but Random merely bit back before explaining a mission he had. Drada, a Dark Elf (Drow) had returned to Skullport, a secret, underground city beneath the city of Waterdeep. He told them how to get their, and that taking out Drada should be quiet and not affect the trade there. Arannis seemed to bristle at this, knowing full well the effects of the Drow. After the group asked what would happen if they came back with Drada alive, Random stated they deserved to be paid a lot more. As Random left them to get a drink, the group discussed their options before noticing someone watching them, as Max headed over to confront the lurker on another table, the group agreed to accept Random's offer, but not without looking like they declined the offer, not trusting the lurker who was now being distracted by Max. As Max continued to speak with the lurker, Plink slipped a note explaining all into Random's pocket as the group feigned that they declined the request. As Random left feigning disappointment, Max returned explaining that the Lurker was an Elven man named Davon Skinner who was part of the Black Lodge, another adventuring party filled with the nastiest, most awful people who almost were the exact opposite of Mystic Obscura, watching as the armed individuals who had been hidden until now, left the inn calmly after Random. Arannis jokingly stated that they should accept Davon's offer, but was quickly scolded by Eloithe and Plink. As Mystic Obscura prepared to journey down into Skullport, the group agreed to head out at midnight in the cover of darkness, and headed to rest. Arannis caught Adrie by an arm, noticing her disappointment at the studying she'd been doing all week. Adrie admitted she had been looking for more research on the four artifacts that her faerie guide had discussed, revealing his name to be 'Bird'. Arannis stated he'd help, but that he'd also pull her out should things get too heavy or dangerous for her. Journey To Skullport As the group headed out into the darkness, everyone tried their best to stealth as they reached the abandoned house. Finding the hidden door in the basement, they came across the base of some bandits. Arannis attempted to use suggestion on the bandit leader, but the spell failed. They almost began to fight until Plink managed to bribe them into letting the group look for a hidden door, something the bandits didn't believe existed. Despite this, Obscura found the door, much to the bandits surprise as the group headed down into the caverns below. After searching through the caverns, the group fought off rats and water spirits before finding a huge room, where two Ogres currently lay drunk and asleep. Sneaking past, Plink headed for a room, only to return having been poisoned by a chest, but seemingly excited by what was inside. Asking for the bag of holding, Plink headed back, but due to her ill feeling, wasn't stealthy enough and alerted the Ogres, who woke angrily to the disturbance. Fighting the Ogres, the group managed to dispatch them and made camp in the dungeon for the night. As the night passed on, nothing disturbed the group. Upon waking, the group began to gather their things and headed to leave, when the sound of scraping and splintering wood could be heard. A door on the other side of the chamber burst open, revealing two ghouls heading for the pair. Balasar was almost killed in the attack, but the group managed to kill one, while Maximilian used a spell that sent the other fleeing. Where it went, however, remains a mystery. Carrying onward, the party ended up heading down into a maintenance area of Waterdeep, where they encountered and fought a strange type of fish creature, who they did not manage to identify. Plink and Arannis saving each other in a display of teamwork, while Balasar once again found himself in danger. Managing to dispatch of the creatures, the group moved forward and found themselves slinking their way through thick, long cobwebs. Two Spiders from a different Plane emerged on either side of them, and after a rough fight with Balasar almost dying again, the group managed to defeat the two Spiders, with Plink unlocking the gate into Skullport. Arrival In Skullport Upon arriving in the city, the group found themselves among thieves, rapists and murderers of all kinds of species. Keeping themselves to themselves, the group attempted to get in to a higher class establishment, but failed and were forced to find an inn that specifically catered to Orcs. Aegon was the only one who the Orcs would listen to, and managed to get them a room each for the night. Arannis and Adrie attempted to sit downstairs, but Aegon suggested the group move upstairs, with Max bribing Arannis into a gambling game, as long as he came upstairs with the group. Adrie's Explanation As the group awoke the next day, Adrie revealed the truth about Bird and the artefacts. Arannis assured Adrie his promise to protect her still stood, shocking Plink at the fact he kept this from her. After, Arannis left the room as Adrie continued to explain about the book she'd been tasked with guarding. Revealing scavengers had attempted to retrieve it, and that it released a powerful evil Prince; Rynyk Oldoak, into the world. It was Adrie's mission to protect the book, and get the artefacts back to her home, where they could be kept safe. Arannis' Discovery & Aegon's Backstory Leaving the room for unknown reasons, a slightly sad Arannis headed downstairs only to overhear two people mentioning each other. Two orcs known as Garhan and Agronak were arguing with each, referring to Drada in the process. Arannis watched as they left at his presence, noting him with disgust as they did. Arannis meanwhile sat in a booth, unable to get a drink from the Orc Bartender who wouldn't serve him. Aegon came down, and was about to ask what was wrong with Arannis as the Moon Elf remembered the names he'd just heard. Aegon slammed his fist into the tables, before asking the bartender in Orcish where he might find his brother. Aegon then asked Arannis to come upstairs with him, Arannis joking he'd never refuse. As they arrived back with the group, Aegon explained his backstory regarding his brother, although it was stated that this wasn't all of it. Aegon suspects his brother of killing his father, and wants answers, but they would have to head to a tavern called 'The Drowned Elf.' Arannis and Adrie decided to stay back, looking for the artefact, while the rest of the group would head off down to the Docks to find Aegon's brother. A Short Goodbye Before the group split off, they had their alternative conversations. Arannis and Plink exchanged a tense discussion, Plink obviously angry at the secrets Arannis had been keeping from her. Arannis promised Plink he would reveal all his secrets, upon his return. Adrie and Balasar wished each other a farewell, Balasar telling her to be safe. Arannis warned Max to be careful around Aegon, while also telling him to watch out for Plink. The group departed ways, Balasar not trusting that Arannis would keep Adrie safe. Bookshops & Bribes Upon finding a few shops, Adrie suggested they headed into the book shop, where she hoped to garner information regarding the artefact. The shop owner, a older, prudish man barely paid Adrie any attention, up until the point Arannis covered her mouth, headed over and managed to bribe the man into giving them information. He told them of a Mind Flayer; Dissumusk who held these kind of artefacts in his lair, across the waterways in Skullport. He instructed them to be careful, stating that many dark beasts lured around his cave, guarding it for the Mind Flayer. Arannis and Adrie left the bookshop, deciding to find a boat and head out to investigate and find where the cave was, before returning to the group. Arannis playfully reminding Adrie that she now owed him thirty gold. The Nearly Drowned Elves Upon reaching the Mind Flayer's cave, Arannis and Adrie successfully found themselves in area where they could easily bring back the group, to begin the assault upon the cave. However, before they could return, a Marrow, guarding the home of the Mind Flayer, attacked them both. A vicious fight ensued, with Arannis being stabbed through the shoulder with a harpoon, before almost being killed by the beast. Eventually, the pair managed to overcome the Marrow, with Arannis stating that Adrie had almost got him killed in this investigation, but that he'd fight next to no finer warrior in his death. Reuniting and Finding Drada Upon waiting for an hour and a half, the group were both shocked and relieved to find Arannis and Adrie alive, Adrie receiving a very worried Balasar, who wanted to make sure nothing bad had befell her. Arannis received a slap, followed by a hug from Plink, who had been sick with worry. Eloithe explained their plan, as Arannis asked her to heal him slightly. With that, they headed back to the alleyway, finding a secret entrance where Aegon tried a different attempt of interrogation. In his rage, he would ask them 'Where is my brother?!" before killing them on the spot. Arannis noted this probably wasn't the best way to interrogate someone. The group seemed slightly concerned for Arannis, when he began laughing after killing a Drow. Eventually the group found Drada, Aegon killing her with a spear, after asking her the question she never got to answer; again. Upon this, Arannis took the ring from her body, and spat in her face. The group was disturbed, Aegon questioning the move, with Max chiding that the group were being led by their quests for revenge, rather then their heads. Arannis declined to answer his reasons. Eloithe and Plink found papers regarding to raising and training Bad Dragons. Before the group could do anything else, Eloithe found a hidden doorway in the floor, and headed down into the pits below. Garhan And The Dragon Kin Upon finding the Garhan, and fighting him, the Drow alongside him summoned a Young Black Dragon, which Adrie managed to entangle and hold down. Aegon, screaming his question again, attacked Garhan, and after a vicious fight, Aegon looked incredibly injured. Luckily, Eloithe managed to communicate with Zelda through their bond, and telepathically spoke to the Dragon, convincing it to cut it's ties with it's master, and go it's own way. The dragon, being convinced, turned on Garhan and killed him, before he was able to answer Aegon's question. Again. The dragon left then, taking the dead body of the Drow with it as it jumped back into the water and swam away. Zelda was vanished by the action, receiving some kind of telepathic backlash, that Eloithe knew she'd have to deal with later. The Disappearance of Arannis Plink, seeing the dragons treasure at the bottom of the lake, began diving in and collecting it as everyone dispersed, setting about counting the money, or resting. A fog swarmed towards Arannis across the underground river. The mist grew thick around Arannis before it consumed him completely And with that, Arannis was gone, as was the mist. The group left, without a member. Awakening And Meeting Helga Arannis awoke to find himself in a small, dishevelled and cob webbed room. Exploring, he found himself within a castle. Sliding on Drada's ring, he moved forward and found himself heading down into a small room, where he met Helga Ruvak, a woman who proclaimed to be a maid within the castle. She explained to him he had been captured by the Vampire Lord Strahd von Zarovich, who regularly brought adventurers to their doom here. Arannis, angered by this, handed Helga his quarterstaff, finding himself trusting her for some strange reason, and napped while she waited for him to rise. When nothing happened, the two headed on, looking for a way out of the castle, so that Arannis could get Helga home to her father, the Baker. Meeting The Master After a descent into the castle, Arannis and Helga battled skeletons before finding a room made of bone awaiting them. The tables were bone. The chairs were bone. The walls, aligned with bone. And sat at the table, was Strahd. Arannis initially tried to fake his way out of the room, but Strahd informed him he knew who and what he was, and that he should sit. Strahd informed him that Arannis was here to do a mission for him, otherwise he would turn Arannis into a vampire and send him back to kill his friends. Arannis made a request for rest beforehand, and Strahd agreed while Arannis confirmed he would do it. Strahd even confirmed that should Arannis complete his mission, he would be returned home, as would Helga. Strahd invited Arannis to sleep in his bed, which Arannis stated he would. Upon entering the room, he found a young woman who was asleep on a long chair. Waking her, the woman explained she hadn't been here long and was sleepy. Arannis stated she could take the bed, and that he would sleep on the chair. As she moved to the bed, a wall near the bed opened and Arannis watched as Strahd sunk his fangs into the woman, drained her dry and carried her out stating she would be, down with the others. Arannis, fearing the hidden wall, slept on the couch until he was awoken by Strahd's Elven servant; Rahadin, a Dusk Elf who slaughtered his own race because he found them to be weak. He led Arannis out of the castle and too a carriage. Into Vallaki Arannis was dropped off at a village, with instructions to enter, take bones from beneath an alter in the church and deliver them to the Coffin Maker. Arannis tried to fool the guards into letting him in, but when his deceptions failed, he used Suggestion to have them unlock the gates and allow him entry. Moving quietly, he arrived at the church to find a sermon as the Priest, Father Lucian Petrovich, tried to preach happiness and joy. Father Lucian watched as Arannis waited for everyone to leave. Attempting to intimidate him, Father Lucian stood strong when Arannis tried to make him leave, without looking away. When that failed, they both spoke about his god. Arannis persuaded the Father to return in the morning. Moving to the alter, Arannis removed the bones, and took them to the Coffin Maker. As the man opened the door, he was outraged to discover what Arannis had done, and informed the elf he was an Agent of Evil. Arannis slammed the bones into him and told him to do what was needed. He returned to the carriage and was taken back to the castle, staring at his Green Dragon Scale, that Hector gave him before his death. The Truth Upon returning, Arannis found all three of the people he'd met waiting for him, The Vampire Lord, The Elven Warrior and Helga. Eating, Arannis and Strahd discussed how Arannis had done well, and that he would be returned home. However, there was a second part of the contract that was required. Should and when Strahd finally dies, he has made a deal that Ravenloft should have a master; with the Dark Powers, who created the realm they are in. Arannis eventually realised Strahd meant himself. The deal was forged as Strahd showed him Mystic Obscura, fighting Cassian who became a werewolf. Arannis seemed shocked. It was either this, or his party would die, as would Arannis. Signing the contract, Arannis referred to Strahd as a monster, while Helga revealed she was a vampire all along, promising Arannis he could punish her upon his return. Strahd handed Arannis a silver necklace, stating that it was for Lady Eloithe and that it would save her life. Arannis took the chain, and found himself awakened. Back In The Inn Awakening in his bed, Arannis believed he had been dreaming, finding himself back in Waterdeep. However, as he wiped his head, he found blood from his hand where the signature had been made. It had all been real... The Deadly Deceiver Upon hearing a knock at the door, Plink's voice ran through, asking Arannis is she could enter. Allowing her entry, Plink stated she couldn't find anyone else and that she had just got back from the North Ward where they had dealt with Cassian, informing Arannis that it hadn't ended well. Confirming he was alone, and that he didn't know where anyone was, Plink reacted violently and pushed him from the window. Smashing through it, Arannis managed to react quick enough that he caught himself on the ledge. Plink stated she should have killed them anymore, and as she went to do something else, Arannis released his grip from the side and allowed himself to drop. Looking back up, he found Adrie peering over the edge. Knowing it was a trap still, he stated he wouldn't fall for it again and held up the chain that Strahd and given him. Faltering, Adrie attempted to charm him, but found it unaffecting against Arannis. Having had enough and needing to escape, Arannis let loose a fireball that singed her skin, and revealed her to be Lady Ada Mistborn, who managed to shrug off most of the effects before turning into a bat and flying off into the night. Fleeing, in fear of her giving chase, Arannis headed North towards where she'd stated his friends were. A Panicked Reunion As Mystic Obscura descended towards the Inn, noting a fire and worried for Arannis, Aegon collided into someone as they turned a corner down an alleyway. Looking back, Arannis found them and was extremely pleased to see them. He hugged Plink and explained what happened with Ada. Lady Eloithe reiterated back to him what had happened, as they headed back to the Inn to help. Managing to douse the flames eventually, Arannis handed Eloithe the necklace that had 'A+P' carved into the center. The group revealed this was the symbols for Ada and Parthinia Quell, who Balasar revealed to be the woman who killed and/or imprisoned his tribe. Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Random stated they all needed to get off of the streets and took them to the Naughty Gnome, an establishment run by a red headed woman by the name of , who Random stated was very dangerous. Maximilian quietly queried where Arannis had been, who in turn replied that he would explain all later. Arannis queried Max about what his god was called, chuckling slightly as Max replied, noting how it was nice to be on a Plane where more then two existed. The Justice We Make Upon waking up early, Arannis awoke Maximilian with Tea and asked him a few questions, Max seemingly trying to awaken as Arannis woke him up. Asking him whether a good person can do a bad thing for a good reason, Maximilian seemed concerned about this, but stated that it was for the action to be decided on. Questioning why Arannis was asking this, the elf dodged the question before heading to get dressed, stating that it wasn't really Tea in the cup, but instead cold Water. Max wasn't happy. Rest and Revelations After resting for the night, the group arrived in the main Private Common area provided by Madame Rovny, and discussed what had occurred. Arannis admitted he had been taken to the Dread Plane and saw a vampire lord, admitting that he had been forced to work for the vampire or be turned, and returned, to kill his friends, the group forgave him as he explained what happened. Aegon went on to explain why Agronak wanted him dead, the group listening as he recalled how as Aegon tried to learn his rage, he accidentally killed Agronak's wife in the process. Agronak was enraged as Aegon banished himself, Aegon explaining he hadn't seen his brother since that day, and that he felt bad for what had happened. Regarding Parthinia Quell, Balasar explained that she was the woman who killed or enslaved his tribe, and that when he returned he found a warrior barely clinging onto life, who told Balasar what had occurred after he had left the tribe. As Arannis and Lady Eloithe tried to plan the trip north, the group went there separate ways for discussions. Friends Forever, Until Forever Is No More. Arannis and Plink headed into an empty room, Arannis admitting what had happened with Strahd, and about how he had lied to the group, and instead had signed a contract for Strahd, stating should he ever die, Arannis would eventually replace him as Dark Lord of Ravenloft, because he didn't want Strahd to kill Plink should he say no. Plink slapped Arannis for that, asking him why he would do it for her. She continuously stated she was nothing, with Arannis exclaiming that she was everything. Getting down on his knees to be level with her, Arannis stated he loved her and that he always would. They hugged before going to get drunk. After a night of drinking, a drunken Arannis made Max a real tea, leaving it before he fell asleep. As Max entered, seeing the drink, he awoke Arannis to thank him, who replied that he hated him before falling back to sleep. Escape From Waterdeep Upon their final day within Waterdeep, the group gathered supplies and prepared for a hasty exit. Random arrived to inform them that bodies had been found within the inn, Arannis reacting in shock that not only had he accidentally killed another Adventuring Party, but also Rillix, Adrie's pet Tressym. The group escaped through the sewers and began their long adventure northward. The Fork In The Road As the group arrived at a Fork in the road, Lady Eloithe remembered that if they headed directly North, they would eventually come across the Mere of the Dead Men, a place where awful things; including two Black Dragons, made their homes. Instead, the group decided to travel North East, the path also taking them to the Spine of The World Mountains, and hopefully, getting them their without any trouble. An Elf and A Dragonborn Balasar approached Arannis as they wandered further north, asking him for an outside opinion on what he should do with Adrie. Arannis questioned what he meant, and Balasar stated he wished to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know if he should. Explaining his past, Balasar worried that Parthinia would use Adrie against him, as she had his last love. Arannis told Balasar he needed to decide, whether he wished to fight and perhaps die side by side with Adrie, knowing how he felt about her, or not. Arannis told Balasar it was far better to have Loved and Lost, then to have never loved at all. Balasar thanked him, and Arannis told him he thought he was the best Dragonborn he'd ever met. It is not known if Arannis has met any other Dragonborn. Fun & Games Arriving in the town of Amphail, the group decided to spend the night in an Inn, and partake in the celebrations for the Lord of the Town's sixtieth birthday, noting that it didn't seem that news of their deeds in Waterdeep had traveled this far as of yet, with Plink informing Aegon he ought to wear the Hat of Disguise, as he was the most noticeable. Aegon bet Arannis couldn't beat him at axe throwing, and Arannis replied that he would, for fifty gold. As the game began, Arannis cast a very obvious suggestion spell, and made Aegon throw the game. The town guards began to try to arrest Arannis, but were paid off by Maximilian. As Arannis mockingly thanked him, Aegon grabbed Arannis and threatened to hit him if he ever pulled a stunt like that again. Shaken by the events, Arannis pushed away and returned back to the inn, refusing to speak with anyone or leave his room. Knock Knock, Giants There. As the festivities continued, Giants attacked the town, lumbering through as Mystic Obscura; minus Arannis, faced them down. Aegon managed to fight and kill two of them on his own, displaying a fighting prowess combined with his rage, before being sat on by a third, but he was rescued by the group as Arannis finally arrived. Upon asking what happened, Max told them they'd taken care of it, with Arannis sitting sulkily while the group got the Giant off of Aegon. The town's lord came over, thanking them for their rescue and offering them a meal with himself, and a night in his own. The group politely declined the offer, with Lady Eloithe informing him that they would gladly just stop in the inn, for which the Lord paid for instead. A Job Well Done The Town's Lord came over once again, offering Mystic Obscura their reward for beating the Giants. He'd gathered many things, including Gold and a pair of Dragon Boots, made from the skin of a black dragon. The Olive Branch Aegon, moving to sit with Arannis, who had shunned the group, offered the Dragon Boots to the elf, and an apology for losing his temper, stating it wasn't right how he reacted, even if what Arannis did wasn't right either. Arannis countered it was only meant to be a joke, but Aegon hit back, stating that messing with someones mind isn't a joke. Arannis happily took the boots, apologizing as well as they made peace. The Northward Children Returning to travel North, the group came across a female Knight guarding a group of orphaned children. Lady Eloithe realized she knew the woman, , who she asked not to tell anyone that she had seen them. The Knight had obliged, before asking if the group would take the children to a nearby Orphanage in Red Larch, the next town North. Agreeing, the group made camp while Arannis and Adrie entertained the children, telling them stories and braiding their hair. A Bitter Reunion Travelling further North, the Party found a group of Orcs, herding chained Halflings with them. Aegon recognized the leader as his cousin, a follower of Agronak. Before anything more could be done, the Party engaged the group, and managed to defeat them, before tying up Aegon's cousin, ready for interrogation. Powers & Abilities Relationships Ellywick "Plink" Hollyheart Having travelled together for the best part of a year, Arannis and Plink have seemingly grown incredibly close, and become best friends. When Arannis is rude to others, Plink is the first to chide him, and he always apologises when she does. He seems to owe her a lot, though perhaps she doesn't realise it. Arannis is seemingly very protective of her, and though she obviously finds his mean and rude behaviour annoying, her friendship for him comes above all else. Aegon Loneblade Arannis and Aegon seem closer then a lot of the other members. Despite limited interactions, Aegon seems to always step in to protect Arannis, something Arannis has shown to appreciate. Arannis and Aegon met before Mystic Obscura formed; along with Plink, and have seemingly formed a solid and appreciative friendship. Lady Eloithe Mistborn Arannis seemingly has great respect for Lady Eloithe. He follows her commands, and always asks her input. He also commented that he believes she is beautiful, and that if she was his type, he'd have married her had she wished. Maximilian Cognitionis Arannis and Max's relationship is tenuous, often bickering over what to do. Arannis finds Max's lawfulness both seemingly annoying, as shown when he tried to start a fight with the bandits just so he could have them arrested. He also, seems to find Max's battle prowess rather impressive however, though he doesn't vocalise it too much. Adrie Ofandrus Arannis seems to find Adrie both annoyingly naive, and beautifully innocent. He seems to care for her a great deal, as shown when he promised to pull her out should her investigations with 'Bird' get too dangerous. Myastan Balasar Despite not having much in common with Balasar, and a little bickering between them when tempers rise, Arannis and Balasar are seemingly quite civil towards each other, most of the time. Cassian - Liaison for Mistborn Family Arannis doesn't seemingly have any problem with Cassian upon their first meeting. Random The Red Arannis was incredibly rude to Random upon his first meeting with him, referring to him as "Tiefling." Despite himself, Arannis agreed to Random's NDA and signed it, but not without bite towards Random. Random seems to equally find distaste in Arannis. Trivia - Arannis has a slight Gambling addiction, something he picked up from Shadowdale. While most believe this to be a terrible trait, there might perhaps be a darker reason for it... - Arannis is known to play pranks on people, like he did with Max, something that seems to reflect the person he was before the murder of Hector. - Arannis; despite his gambling, has an excellent ability to barter and bribe his way through situations, as he did with the Book keeper in Session 8. - Arannis keeps with him a Green Dragon Scale, given to him by Hector, the love he lost.